When The Game Changes
by Sidnee1149
Summary: The team faces death everyday, as we all know, and they always survive. But, what happens when the day comes that things go differently than they planned? Can they pull through like they always have, or will their case get the better of them?
1. Its Only the Beginning

_**This is my first story so if you have any suggestions or pointers just KINDLY let me know. Sadly, I don't own the NCIS Los Angeles characters, but I have my own. I'll try to post weekly but I might get busy! Thanks! **_

**_Before We Knew It_**

"Really Kensi?" Deeks shouted as she punched his arm. "What do you expect me to do when the one time I try to be nice and let you drive you almost crash my car into the freaking building?" Kensi said as she stuffed her second doughnut into her mouth. "Well sorry I couldn't pay attention because you were sucking down your doughnut the whole time I was trying to focus. It doesn't really help when someone is chomping like a cow in your ear." Kensi gave him a glare as an answer.

Called and Sam looked at each-other as they heard the young partners walking towards their desks. "Seriously? You let him drive? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Called said with a smirk on his face. "Okay, first of all, I only ran into the garbage can because the suspect ran into it when we were following him and it flew in front of us, and to answer your question, yes she did let me drive because even though she won't admit it, Kensalina just can't get enough of this" Deeks said as he displayed his figure. Kensi crumpled up a paper on her desk and threw it at Deeks, knocking him in the back of the head. Deeks was just about to make one of his smart comments about anger management when he was interrupted by Eric's whistle. "Sorry to interrupt but we've got a case. Hetty wants you guys in ops." Sam just gave a little chuckle as Deeks and Kensi raced each other up the stairs.

Once they were all in ops, Hetty walked in, her eyes screaming with anger. Deeks silently whispered to Kensi "Do you think she forgot her tea this morning?" Kensi just smirked a little as Hetty turned around, clearly annoyed. "No Mr. Deeks but thank you for wondering." Deeks suddenly stiffened a little, surprised at the ears of the mysterious woman. "What do we got?" Kensi asked as she noted to herself to tease Deeks about what happened later. Right now, they just needed to focus on whatever case has caught their attention.

"Well, yesterday morning two NCIS agents were captured while under cover trying to take down a terrorist foundation in Nigeria," Nell said as she spun around in her chair. "How did we know they were captured?" Sam said as he was intrigued by the small amount of info. "Great question. This morning we received a notification about a video that was posted on YouTube that went viral just eight hours ago." Eric said as he pulled the video up onto the large screen. It showed two men, hands and legs tied and blindfolded sitting in chairs with others in masks around them with what looked like AK 47's in their hands. They were saying something but it was in another language. Everyone turned to Sam to translate what the men were saying. "Roll the video back Eric," Sam said as he was listening. When the video was over, Sam turned around with a serious expression on his face. Everyone immediately knew it wasn't going to be good. "Well Mr. Hannah are you going to keep us waiting?" Hetty commented. "They said that they found out who the agents were and who they worked for , and they said that in 4 days the agents were going to be killed and they will get revenge on NCIS and America. Considering they managed to get information on them even with their covers sealed shut,I would set out an alert to all agencies currently undercover and associated with these people including NCIS to be aware of their surroundings." Sam replied.

" Eric and Nell identified the two men as Jericho Darrahs and Jacob Sterling. They have been working for NCIS for over five years now and they are one of the best agents in the field. Last month they took down a whole Mexican drug cartel before they made a deal with Americans in Arizona. They were assigned to find the leaders of the terrorist group and immediately report their findings as well as try to take them down. NCIS suspects someone in the agency leaked their names." Hetty reported. "Nell and I have been trying to trace the IP address but they successfully put up a firewall that could take days to hack through." Eric added on. "The only lead we have right now, is a signal that was sent from Sterling's phone that lasted about 30 seconds placing them in the middle of the desert about 70 miles from where they last reported their location. We looked at where the signal was sent from through a satellite circling around the area, and found no one there anymore. We haven't been able to trace the phones since. It looks like they must have been completely destroyed." It was silent for a moment. "Who was the agent in charge?" Callen asked.

"Agent Anthony Drake was the senior field agent who reportedly assigned them to the case." Nell answered. "Sam and I will go talk to agent Drake. Kensi, Deeks go check out Jericho and Jacob's houses and see if you can find anything that looks suspicious." Callen ordered. " I'll send the addresses to your phone." Eric added. "Good work guys," Callen said while leading the team out of the doors.


	2. Regrets

Kensi and Deeks had just gotten back from inspecting Jericho's house and were on their way to Jacob's house. Neither of them had said anything throughout the whole car ride. Kensi looked over at Deeks to make sure he was still alive since normally she heard him speak every five seconds. As soon as she looked over she saw how lost he looked. She felt bad for her partner. After all he had been through, he still managed to put on a smile for everyone just to make _them_ feel okay. It never failed to amaze her that even though that man had been to Hell and back, he still managed to live life to it's fullest extent, and chose to be happy when everyone else chose not to. How couldn't she be amazed, he was Marty Deeks. The man that pulled her through her troubles from Afghanistan, the man that had stolen her heart within the first minute of meeting her. Kensi's thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of car horns. "Great" she thought to herself. She figured Deeks would have thousands of things to say about her little distraction. To her surprise, he was still staring off into space. "Deeks, what is going on with you today?"

**_Deeks thoughts_**

All Deeks could think about were the agents. He knew exactly how they felt. Hopeless, in pain, and never knowing what was going to happen next. To be haunted by the thought that if someone doesn't find your location in a matter of hours, all your life's work is gone instantly. He was digging deeper into his thoughts when they were interrupted by a punch to his bicep. "OW! What the hell Kensi?" She looked right into his eyes, with her beautiful miss-matched ones. " Why have you not said a word since we got into the car? You didn't even say anything when five cars were honking at me because I was sitting there watching you stare off into nothingness." Kensi and Deeks both couldn't believe what she had just said. Kensi immediately knew she made a huge mistake as she saw a huge grin creeping up on his face. "Oh crap, here it goes," Kensi mumbled. "Wow princess I didn't know you liked my face _that _much_." _he immediately stated. She just glared at him and he gave her a wink. She turned her head back toward the road hoping he didn't notice the redness creeping up her neck and onto her face. "Seriously Deeks, what's going on with you?"

Deeks didn't know whether he should tell her the truth or not. He knew that she still blamed herself for his torture. Finally, he looked straight into her eyes and told her what he was thinking. Kensi tensed as soon as he mentioned how he could relate to the kidnapped agents and Deeks couldn't help but notice. Her knuckles were turning white from how hard she was gripping the steering wheel. Kensi felt a burning sensation behind her eyes and tried to fight back tears but accidentally let one escape. She didn't say anything, she just kept her eyes on the road, her mind wandering back to the past events. Deeks felt a tug at his heart when he noticed the tear and reached up to wipe it away.

Kensi loved how protective and caring Deeks was toward her but sometimes she just wished he didn't have to be. She wished that every case didn't take a piece of her sanity with it. She wished that Deeks didn't have to see the broken pieces of her, only the part of her that put on a smile everyday and taught herself not to let the pain show.

Deeks was finally the one that broke the silence as he said "Kens, I never blamed you for what I went through." She could say nothing. Deep inside, she knew he never blamed her. She knew that everyone else knew it was what she had to do. But that doesn't mean that she couldn't and wouldn't blame herself. Kensi's thoughts went back to that day, how Deeks had finally done something she had been wishing to do for a while and she left him there. She left him there with no one to watch his back. No one to do what she vowed to do. All she could think about is how if she didn't run off, she would've been there to help Sam and Deeks both.

Callen and Sam had just pulled up to where the senior field agent's house was when suddenly they heard a gunshot. Sam and Callen both pulled out their handguns and prepared to enter into the unexpected. As the duo rushed inside, they saw the senior field agent on the ground with one shot to the arm pointing his gun to a woman right in front of him. As soon as she saw the two men enter, she took off. "This is really getting old" Sam said to himself, but chased after the armed woman anyway. She had headed out the backdoor and was hopping the fences that led to each neighbor's yard. This brought Sam back 'to the old days' when he had jumped over hurdles for his high school track and field team. As Sam was chasing the woman, Callen drove Sam's car to an alley that was a couple houses away from the yard the woman and Sam were jumping into. As she jumped over the wall that led into the alley, Callen already had his gun pointed straight at her, leaving her no time to grab her gun from behind her back. She was on the ground and in handcuffs in a matter of seconds. Not too long after, Sam came jumping over the wall only to see it was all for nothing. Callen looked over and said to him "Having fun there big guy?" with a grin spread from ear to ear across his face. "Shut up G" Sam replied.

LAPD had already arrived to Anthony's house by the time they got there because of reports of the gunshot. Anthony was sitting in the back of an ambulance when Callen and Sam walked over with the woman. They temporarily put her in the back of one of the officer's cars while they talked to Anthony. "What the hell is going on here?" Sam asked the was a tall blonde with brown eyes, a little big in the middle, but overall was decently handsome. "I was just getting back from the office when I saw that my lock had been shot, so I went inside with my gun drawn. After I saw the woman, I identified myself as NCIS and to put her hands up. As I was walking over to handcuff her she drew her gun and shot me in the right arm. I dropped my gun and picked it up with my left arm after kicking her in the shin from on the floor. I was just about to shoot her when you guys walked in. I had no idea who she was or why she was in my house."

Sam and Callen looked at each-other knowing that by the way he was talking he was telling the truth. "How bad is it?" Callen asked the paramedic. "it was a flesh wound, but it is good enough that he's going to need a couple stitches." The man replied. " Alright thank you." Callen said. They were walking over to the LAPD vehicle where the woman was when Callen got a call from Hetty. "Well Mr. Callen, do you care to tell me what happened?"

Callen gave her a quick summary and was soon walking over to Sam. " Hetty says to take her over to the boat shed for some questioning." five minutes later, they were on their way. They arrived at the boat shed, and placed the woman in the interrogation room. Sam and Callen were just starting their 'good cop bad cop' routine when Nell came barging in. " Guys I need to talk to you NOW." they all stepped out, and followed Nell to the table in the middle of the room. "The last time we spoke to Kensi and Deeks, they said they were on their way to Jacob's house because they hadn't found anything at Jericho's house. Well, about five minutes ago, we received word that Jacob's house has exploded. We haven't heard from them since."Nell worriedly said.


	3. Empty Handed

_**I Sadly do not own anything from NCIS: Los Angeles, but if i did, the world's population would be made up of Mutant Ninja Assassins. **_

Callen and Sam both felt their hearts drop as soon as Nell gave them the news. They immediately went to ops to see if they could find anything new. Downstairs, Hetty was sitting at her desk with her letter of recognition in hand. She had lost too many agents, and both physically and emotionally, she couldn't lose two more.

Callen and Sam couldn't take it anymore. OPS hadn't found anything so they decided to go to the scene themselves. As they were driving, Sam got a call from Eric and Nell. Sam couldn't have answered faster. He let Eric speak and didn't say anything for a moment. Callen looked over at his partner, seeing what his facial expression was. He knew it wasn't good. Sam hung up and looked over at Callen. "G, Jericho's place just blew up." Callen looked back at the rode. "Damn it!" he thundered. Sam knew what his reaction would be, and knew it was best just to let him cool off.

_**Thirty Minutes Earlier**_

Kensi still hadn't said a word since the whole breakdown. To be honest, she was slightly embarrassed with herself knowing that Deeks saw her cry. She hadn't said anything because she didn't want to say the wrong thing. They finally arrived and Deeks broke the silence. "I think that was the longest time we've been right next to each other but didn't say a word." Kensi looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." she gave him a small smile. They were walking side by side together up the steps leading to the front door. Deeks opened the door and said "After you my lady". Kensi stepped in and turned to give him a smile. Just as she put one foot through the door she felt an overpowering blast that sent her flying backwards into the walkway. She had felt the impact of her body against the pavement, but after that, total blackness.

Deeks had been behind the door but he still flew backwards into the bushes right below the front window. For a moment he laid in shock,not sure what just happened. He blinked rapidly, the smoke and debris making his eyes burn. His ears were ringing so loud he couldn't hear anything else. His body ached, and he turned toward the house only to see that what had been there seconds before, was now nothing more than ashes and flames. Then his mind fell back to Kensi. Smoke was thick through the air, so he couldn't see well but he managed to make out a figure sprawled out on the pavement.

He moved over to the figure only to see that it was Kensi, lying there with no movement at all. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Kensi!" he yelled, still not able to hear his own voice as he moved to hold her in his arms. "C'mon Kensi! You can't leave now! Please Kensi don't leave! Hang in there Kens, just hang in there." All he could do was look down at her pale body, limp and covered with dirt and ash. He tried to fight back tears but finally got tired of fighting as he thought about all the things he still hadn't said. He couldn't live without her as his rock. After all she had done for him when he came back from his imprisonment. After all she has sacrificed for him. After all he had sacrificed for her. He just sat there, holding her in his arms with tears mixed with blood from a gash on his head running down his face. He got up not too long after to move Kensi away from the flames. He picked her up and moved her over towards the car. He set her down again, now in the grass. When checked her pulse and he couldn't feel it, he knew it was time to take action.

He counted in tens, as he performed CPR. After every ten, he paused to check for a pulse. After about the sixth time of stopping, he kissed her forehead as he realized she had a very slow, and faint pulse. " C'mon Kensi, you can do it. Just keep fighting, I'm sure help is on the way."

...

Kensi couldn't feel anything in her body. All she could hear was Deeks' voice saying to 'Keep fighting'. She didn't know what was happening. She felt a shooting pain go up her back, and let out a gasp. "Kensi, Kensi oh thank god."She opened her eyes only to see Deeks holding her with tears on his face. He was covered in blood. She tried to talk but her mouth was dry. She tried to swallow and cough, but her chest was on fire. She couldn't breathe, or even move, but all she cared about in the moment was the man right in front of her. She managed to whisper "I'm sorry," but gasped for air as soon as she said it. he looked at her with his ocean blue eyes and said, "Kensi, what are you talking about? What are you sorry for?" She tried to respond, but her body wouldn't allow it. All she could do was stare into his eyes. God she loved his eyes. She loved his hair too, his 'shaggy' beach blonde hair that goes right along with his personality. She also loved his face, his beautiful tan face. Everything was happening in slow motion. She turned her head away from him and faced the street.

There was pure peace and silence. She saw the Challenger pull up, and Sam and Callen run up to her. Sam knelt beside Deeks and checked her pulse and observed her. She didn't keep her eyes off the road. Callen was standing next to them, his phone to his ear telling Eric to send Paramedics immediately.

Kensi's pain in her chest no longer mattered to her. Her whole body was numb and tingling, and she felt like she was floating. Her vision was spinning as she turned her head back up. Sleep overwhelmed her, and her eyelids closed shut. She heard sirens in the distance and finally sleep drifted her away.

_**Deek's thoughts**_

She was fine one second and then she stopped breathing the next. Sam was trying to give her CPR. I just got up and looked away. Suddenly, I could see the ambulance and a few fire trucks in the distance. People were crowding around in the street. the ambulance arrived and they immediately ran towards Kensi. They took over the chest compressions and then they started cardio version. They said that Kensi was regaining a pulse and that Sam had possibly saved her. They quickly prepared to load her into the truck, because they said that she might lose her pulse any second. I gave Sam Kensi's keys and held Kensi's hand as they loaded her into the ambulance. As they drove away, one of the paramedics ,an African American lady with hazel eyes, started evaluating Kensi. She slightly turned her over and saw she had a huge laceration down her back that was causing a lot of blood loss. She quickly started an IV. All I could do was stare at my partner, my bestfriend, and the best thing that had ever happened to me. Why her, I kept asking myself. Why her.

**_Callen and Sam_**

Sam and Callen were just staring at the ambulance as it drove off into the distance. Sam had blood all over his shirt and his hands. Callen asked him if he was okay and all he did was stare down and look at the blood on his hands. Callen felt bad for his partner. Even though he was a Marine, he knew he had to show his emotions sometimes. Not that Callen would ever know what that was like.

Their silence was interrupted by Sam's phone ringing. It was Eric. Sam slowly picked up his phone and answered it. "What Eric." he said. "Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Hetty wants to know the status of Deeks and Kensi." Sam let out a sigh. "Deeks is fine; only a couple stitches probably. We don't know what the word is on Kensi. We had to perform CPR because she was unstable. She wasn't stable when the paramedics got here either so they don't exactly know what is going to happen yet." Callen observed Sam as he gave Eric the status on what happened. When Sam told Eric about Kensi, Callen noticed that Sam's face changed from angry to hurt. He watched him as he looked back at the blood on his hands. After Sam hung up, the police had arrived and they had to give them the information on what exactly went on. They weren't able to tell them much, considering they barely knew what happened themselves. After they were done, they decided they should head to the hospital to see Kensi and Deeks.

_**Back at OPS**_

Eric had a disappointed look on his face after he had hung up with Sam. He looked over at Nell who had tears in her eyes. She had heard everything because the phone was on speakerphone. Eric pulled her into a hug and they just stayed there for a few moments. When he heard Nell's stifled sobs, Eric held her even tighter. Just that morning, he had looked straight past Deeks and Kensi. Little did he know, it could be the last time he saw them both. He felt ashamed to know that he took their presence for granted and swore to himself he would never do it again, to anyone. He finally pulled away from Nell and told her that he was sorry to, but that Hetty should know about the latest update.

...

When she saw Eric head down the stairs right towards her, she couldn't help but to see the very sad look on his face. She knew the news couldn't be good. Hetty braced for the worst, and hoped for the best as he gave her the latest news. Hetty sat there for a moment trying to take in everything she had just been told. She looked up at Eric, and gave him her thanks. He nodded, and retreated back upstairs.

_**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm sorry but it was between Deeks or Kensi, and since Deeks had just had his torture, and Kensi just left Afghanistan, I chose Kensi to be the critically hurt one in the explosion because shes more vulnerable. You'll see what happens to Kensi in the next chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please leave a review below about how I am doing or any ideas you have. Anything is acceptable!**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Sidnee**_


	4. Anything?

_**Sorry guys! I thought I had posted a chapter but then it turns out it was never actually posted for some reason so I had to write it again. I'm so sorry! Anyway here you go.(:**_

Deek's phone rang. He looked down to see that it was Eric. 'Deeks' he said as he answered. "Deeks, I just got word that the explosion was caused by a motion sensor that was placed in the front doorway. The sensor had c4 on it so whenever it detected movement it would act like a detonator and it would set off a signal to cause the explosion...How's Kensi?" Deeks took a moment to process what Eric had just told him. Then he realized Eric had asked him something. "I don't know anything about Kensi yet. As soon as I walked through the door, they rushed her to the OR. The doctors said they would notify me if they found out anything important or if something comes up... Hey Eric, I'm sorry but I have to go." Deeks hung-up. He knew that if he had to talk about Kensi for even a second longer that he would break down. He sat down in one of the waiting room's chairs and began to think about everything that had gone on that day. He had felt absolutely horrible when he first walked in, but since then, he had gotten stitched/cleaned up and he felt way better than he had before. He found himself lost in his thoughts. He didn't even realize that a familiar face had walked in the doors.

...

Sam was driving like a maniac. The car ride was mostly silent as they rushed to the hospital. Callen just sat there staring off into the distance. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His mind wouldn't let him. Kensi couldn't have been in that explosion.. it's just not possible. Then he felt a tug at his heart as his brain finally processed what he thought couldn't have happened. His mind shifted to a different thought as he saw images of Kensi flipping through it. He should've been there. He shouldn't have sent Deeks and Kensi to the houses. It should be him in the hospital, he has nothing to lose besides the team. He has no family, only a couple of friends, and no relationships to worry about. His thoughts were interrupted when Sam's challenger suddenly screeched to a stop. Sam didn't even wait for the car to shut off when he opened the door and started running towards the hospital. Callen just took a deep breath as he got out of the car to lock it and close Sam's door. He too began jogging towards the hospital doors. He stopped just before he walked in to look around and take another deep breath. 'It should be me.' Callen thought. 'Not her.'

_**Back at OPS**_

Eric had a weird look on his face as he put down the phone that he had just been talking to Deeks on. He understood that everyone was emotionally affected by today's events, but he didn't understand why everyone was mad at_ him_. First Sam, now Deeks. Nell looked over at him and a tear rushed down her face again. Eric saw the tear and wiped it off with his thumb. ''Nell, It's ok, I'm here.'' he reassured her. He pulled her into a tight hug and sat there for a few minutes. Nell was sobbing and Eric could feel his shirt becoming more and more damp. She loved that she could count on Eric for support. They had always been really well together, but when it came to moments like these, they were normally awkward. For some reason, this time it wasn't and she was thankful for that. Finally Nell pulled back and had wet stains and mascara all over her cheeks. Eric chuckled as he saw his shirt covered in mascara and tears too. Nell giggled and the air in the room felt a less tense.

_**Hospital**_

Deek's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Kensi's mom run into the waiting room. She asked the nurse at the desk about Kensi but before the nurse could respond she had seen Deeks so she rushed over to him instead. Deeks stood up as he saw her approaching and turned to her with an ashamed look on his face. She just wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very tight hug. All the air in Deek's lungs was pushed away and he let out an 'oof'.

Kensi's mom let go and frantically asked Deeks what was going on but before he could answer a doctor came in looking for him. As soon as the doctor walked up Deeks asked '' How is she?'' Them the doctor said, '' Well she is doing fine for now. She's just being transferred into room number 307 but she won't be awake until the anesthesia wears off. She will be pretty droopy and tired.'' Deeks frowned and then asked what was wrong with her. '' Well, the laceration down her back was deep, but luckily it didn't sever her spinal cord or do anything too bad. She will have all her strength once she recovers and there will most likely not be any complications. However, she has two fractured ribs and she has a severe concussion. Her ribs didn't puncture her lungs or anything but they will hurt A LOT and she will need to rest for a couple of weeks to heal.'' Deeks smirked at the thought of Kensi 'resting'. The doctor continued by saying ''She will need someone with her at all times and she will not be able move around for a couple days. I will send some information on how to take care of her at home with you but she will probably be here for about three days at the least just to make sure everything looks good. Any questions?'' Deeks and Kensi's mom shook their heads. ''Alrighty then, like I said, room 307.'' Deeks grabbed Kensi's moms hand and rushed towards Kensi's room.

They stopped in the doorway and as soon as Deeks saw her he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Even with a breathing tube down her throat, her hair now down and curls all over the place, she was still beautiful. He pulled up a chair for Kensi's mom and himself and grabbed a hold of Kensi's hand. He was unbelievably grateful that Kensi was going to be OK. After a couple of minutes, he heard Sam's loud voice asking where Kensi was being held. Deeks stepped out into the hallway and yelled for him. Not too long after him came Callen. He relayed what the doctor had said and watched as both of the guys seemed to relax a little.

_**Once again I am SO SORRY for the delay! I hope you like it and I am thinking about possibly posting another chapter again very soon. Any reviews are welcome and all they do is get me writing faster! Thank you for reading!**_

_**Sidnee **_


	5. Phases

_**Hey guys! sorry that I haven't been updating, I've been really busy! but, now that school is settling down and things aren't so hectic, I'll be posting about 1-2 chapters a week. I was going to post last weekend, but it was my birthday so I was doing a bunch of things. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone SO much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I can't even tell you how much it means to me that someone would actually care enough to read this! Please keep it coming, and feel free to leave me ideas or anything that I can use to make the story better! I appreciate everything you guys do and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**4 P.M**_

_**Same day as the Explosion**_

**_Kensi's POV when she returned from surgery_**

I couldn't see anything. All I could see were white walls and a white floor in a tiny room. Nothing was on the walls. There were no paintings, no doors, no windows, no anything. I was completely alone and had no clue what to do. "Hello?" I shouted, hoping someone would respond. No one replied. A second later, I heard a thump on the wall behind me. I turned only to see nothing, again. And then came another thump, from the same wall. I began to slowly walk toward it, unaware of what I would be led to. I stopped about two feet away from the wall. I decided to put my ear up against it, to see if I could hear anything on the other side. I jumped as I heard the thump right next to my ear. It was so loud that my ear started to ring a little. I pounded on the wall, to see if it was some sort of communication, or if I would get a thump back. Then all the sudden everything went black, like someone turned off a light switch,but before I could do anything, it was white again.

I turned back at the wall that I heard the thumping from and saw that a door appeared. It was all white, of course, with a shiny silver door nob. I hesitantly slightly opened the door, just in case something decided to jump out at me. Nothing happened for a second, so I decided to open it even more. I finally got to the point to where it was fully opened, and I could see what was on the other side. I stepped out from behind the door, and saw even more white. But this time, it wasn't a room. it was just a place that looked as if it had no end. For some reason, I felt that I should step into it. It gave me a peaceful feeling that I couldn't explain; like 'follow me and everything will be okay'. So, as Deeks told me to many times before, I followed my gut.

I stepped out through the doorway, and began to fall. After what seemed like hours, I finally landed on something soft. I wasn't expecting it so I gasped to regain the air that had been pushed out of my lungs. As soon as I did, My eyes opened, even though it felt like they were before, and I saw a bunch of people in blue surrounding me, and I heard a continuous beeping of a machine. It took me a second to see clearly, because everything was a blur. I heard one of the people talk, and they said "She's back. We got her." 'back from what?' I thought to myself. There was no way they were in the room I was just in with me, so they couldn't possibly know what I saw. The beeping from the machine was slower now, more calm. Another one of the people began to talk to me, she said "Welcome back, Ms. Blye. We lost you for a minute or two, but everything's going to be okay now."

I couldn't speak, because there was what looked like an oxygen mask on me, so I just nodded in return. "Alright, lets wheel her back to her room so we can take some tests and she can rest." The doctor said. "Yes, doctor," a woman replied. It took her a minute to disconnect me to what ever machines I was hooked up to, and then I felt her pushing me. I closed my eyes, to process what ever could have just happened, until I didn't feel me moving anymore. The lady hooked me up to some machines that were in my hospital room, and right before she left she said," You are strong, Ms. Blye. I didn't think you were going to make it out of this one. Thank you, for holding on. You really brightened my day. Now, don't be shy to ask for anything. Press that button right there and I'll come as fast as I can. Do you need anything like water, or some more pain medicine? We already gave you some more medicine for sleep so you should be asleep soon." I took of the mask, and tried to talk but it came out as a croak because my throat was dry. I cleared my throat and replied by saying," Thank you, for being so kind. May I please have some water? And the pain isn't that bad, I'm just a little sore for now.''

"Sure thing sweetie"

She handed me a the cup of water that I asked for and I gulped it down slowly. She refilled it just before she left, and began to walk away. I stopped her by saying, "Oh, and miss, Thank you.. for everything you did to save me too." I managed to get a small smile spread on my face and I got one in return. She turned away again and walked out the door. I closed my eyes again, and drifted off to sleep.

_**Deek's POV**_

Deeks had been with Kensi since she got to the hospital and was currently with Sam and Callen in Kensi's room. She has been asleep for a while, so they had all been sitting and discussing theories for the case. Sam was saying that it could be like what happened to Dom, Where they were really in los Angeles instead of where they said they were at. Deeks thought about this, and then he got a theory himself. " What if, one of the agents, or even both, weren't actually captured."

Sam and Callen just gave him a look as if he had two heads. "no, seriously guys, think about it. They have both been in NCIS for what 5 years now? They have been together since the very beginning, and obviously know each other very well. They have gone on tons of drug cases, and came back successful EVERY time. What if they had help from one of the drug dealers, and made a deal with them. They would get inside info to 'take down' a drug cartel, and in return, NCIS would give them access to more cases, which means they could make sure that no one suspects whoever they are partnered with. what if this is all a set-up to make us think that they will kill them, and when the 'time is up' everyone will think they are dead and wouldn't look for them for the rest of their lives and they could live freely? that would explain why both houses got blown up. Maybe there was information that was at their houses that we missed and wanted to make sure that we couldn't find it? Maybe they weren't expecting us to arrive at the first house so quickly, and that's why they waited until after we left to blow it up, so we couldn't go back if we missed something?"

By this time he was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was rapidly pacing the room. He looked over at Sam and Callen now that he was finished talking and they were just sitting still, their faces frozen, completely shocked that he even thought that hard. "Well?" he asked, bracing himself for the laughs he knew were coming his way. Sam was the first one to move; he closed his jaw since it was practically hitting the floor, and said, " Wow, Deeks, I cant believe I am actually saying this, but that was actually a really good theory." Deeks looked up at Sam, his eyes wide open. Then a smirk crept on his face, and he replied by saying, " I'm sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you."

Sam glared at him and simply said, "Don't push it Deeks." Callen was still sitting there, doing nothing, you could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He finally looked up and said, "I'll call Nell and Eric to tell them to check over Jericho and his partner to see if they can find anything that doesn't add up or look suspicious. Great job Deeks. Call us when Kensi wakes up. Sam and I are going to go back to OPS to see what they come up with."

With that said, both Callen and Sam walked out the door. After a moment, Deeks turned around to sit in the chair next to Kensi. Kensi's mom had left to go get coffee; she said she wanted to get some fresh air. So, Deeks promised to keep Kensi safe, as always. Just as he sat down, Kensi woke up. "hey" he said as he grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle smile.

_**Thanks for reading! I'm definitely going to update VERY soon I promise! Please review, it gets me writing faster! Sorry if there are any errors I finally got time to write so I just wrote as fast as I could with the time I had!**_


	6. Recovery

_**Hey guys, if you are still reading this, I want to thank you SO much! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just had to go through a terrible loss of a childhood friend. It took me a while, but I'm feeling so much better and I feel really bad for not updating. Anyway, I know I keep promising chapters but I'm shooting for AT LEAST one chapter a week. Keep me updated on how I am doing so I can make the story more readable for you guys! Love you all, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything from NCIS: Los Angeles, but who knows, maybe someday i will. **_

**_Kensi's POV_**

I just woke up again and I feel like a huge pile of crap. It hurts to move, breathe, talk, and even eat-which in my case is the worst that can happen. Deeks was there to greet me, of course. It was nice waking up to his beautiful face, but it sucks that I most likely look horrible in return. I looked around the room and I realized that no one else was there, besides Deeks obviously. I guess he saw that I noticed because he said, "Your mom left to go get coffee and Sam and Callen just left to go to ops." I nodded and turned my gaze to him. He had a cut just above his left eye. It wasn't too big but he clearly had needed stitches, considering I already saw about 10 of them. "Are you okay?" I managed to ask. He furrowed his brow and then winced in pain. "Oh, that. Yeah I'm fine. I totally forgot." He replied. "Ok just making sure. What's my diagnosis doc?" I joked. I knew that I had done something to my back and my chest burned like heck. "A deep laceration all along your back, and two fractured ribs." He clearly was upset, he wouldn't even look me in the eye. "That's it?" I asked, "I feel like hell."

Deeks looked at the monitors next to me and added, "That's not all. Concussion doctor said that they think you'll be fine but they are going to keep you here for a minimum of three days." I let out an irritated groan. I tried to move my position in the bed but my body decided to remind me that I was clearly injured, which led to me cursing as I sucked air in through my teeth. Deeks stood up immediately, and leaned over to press the button on the bed that I'm pretty sure the nurse said was for assistance, but I quickly stopped him. "Wait no, Deeks I'm fine... Really I am. I uh.. just moved wrong that's all." He gave me an 'I'm-not-falling-for-your-crap' look but sat back down anyway. "Kens, you know you don't have to be so tough all the time. I'm positive any other person would be jacked up on pain medicine right now. If it hurts, say something."

I looked down at my hands. I said, "Actually I do have to be tough Deeks. If I'm asleep, who's going to punch you when you do something stupid?" I looked up at him with a grin. He smiled slightly, but it didn't quite meet up with his eyes. I knew that look. I saw it when he rescued me from Afghanistan. It was his guilty look, the one he gets when he thinks something is his fault. My smile quickly faded and I sighed.

"What?" he said

"Deeks, I know that look.''

"What look?"

''The one you get when you think you did something wrong but you really didn't."

He let out a breath and looked down at his feet. "I shouldn't have opened the door for you."

"Wait, so that's what all of this is about? Because you don't want me to know you have good manners and was politely opening a door for someone?"

"You know what I mean, Kensi. I should've walked in first. I should've checked to see if there were any wires or motion detectors. I should've-"

"Maybe Deeks, but you didn't." I interrupted. "Neither of us did, and now look what happened. We both got hurt. Yeah, it sucks. But the past is the past and there isn't anything we can do to change it. Deeks, look at me." Kensi demanded. Deeks reluctantly looked up, with pain in his eyes. " There is nothing we could do anymore Deeks. It wasn't your fault, no matter what you say. I stepped in, I didn't check either. There is no point in guilt-tripping yourself because its too late now and what happened, happened. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either."

"It's my job to protect you Kens, If I can't then..." His voice trailed off. "It's my job to protect you too, Deeks. Stop blaming yourself. You know that if the situations were reversed and I was blaming myself, you'd be saying the same exact thing." Deeks looked up at her. He knew she was right, he would be doing the exact same thing. But that still doesn't change the fact that he should've been more cautious. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, Kens. If I wasn't there to protect you and something happened.'' His voice cracked with emotion, and it broke Kensi's heart to hear it. She felt the urge to cry but she knew that she needed to be strong for her partner, for her best friend and more. She took a deep breath, which torched her lungs, as she said, " That might happen one day, Deeks. But no matter what I know you would've tried as hard as you could to help me. I know you wouldn't have given up for one second until you found me, Dead or Alive. But if it ever comes to that, I don't want you to spend the rest of your life angry, alone and seeking for revenge. Life is short, and I don't want you to spend all of your valuable time doing something that wastes it. Got it?"

Deeks took a deep breath in and nodded in agreement. "I thought I lost you Kens, I thought you were...dead." He looked up at the sealing for a second but looked back down at Kensi, clearly a little uncomfortable. "As I was laying there with you, I thought about all the things I haven't said, and wanted to say." Deeks said. "Trust me Deeks, you say a lot." Kensi commented with a laugh that quickly turned into a 'oof ' due to her pain. Deeks laughed too, with a smile in his eyes unlike last time. "Anyway what I mean is life is short, like you said, and we should say things we want to say because one day we may die with them. Especially considering the job. Well, Kens, I-" Deeks was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. A man dressed in nursing scrubs walked in."Hello, I'm nurse Casey. How are you feeling?"

_**Callen And Sam's POV**_

Callen and Sam arrived at OPS about 15 minutes after they left the hospital. That gave Eric and Nell enough time to check to see if there were any similarities between Jericho Darrahs and Jacob Sterling and any known drug cartels or terrorist groups. They even identified the woman in the Boat Shed.

"Hey Callen and Sam," Nell said. "How are Deeks and Kensi?" "They're good. the doctors say Kensi's health is doing ok, and they think she'll be good. She has two fractured ribs, a severe concussion and she had a huge cut all along her back which caused her to loose a lot of blood. They said they're going to keep her for at least 3 days. I just got a call from Deeks and he said that she's awake and asking when she can leave," Callen said. "Yep, that's Kensi alright. Ok so, you are probably wondering what I-we got. Well, for a while Eric and I couldn't find anything. They were spotless. Then Eric had the idea that maybe they met in a public area with a drug cartel member or a terrorist to have a discussion or meeting about whatever they were working on. So, I ran the agents photos through a program that goes through all social media pictures posted and sees if they are accidentally in a photo.

I haven't gotten anything yet- wait never mind. I just got the results back. It looks like Jacob was meeting a known drug cartel associate by the name of Laurence Casey. He has been arrested 2 times for possession, once for assault, and was accused of first degree murder. The charges for the murder were dropped due to inconsistencies with the evidence and he was never put away." Nell stopped to take a breath as she pulled up the photo on the big screen. The two men were meeting at a local bar. They were in the corner and were clearly interrupting a couple's selfie. They didn't seem to notice though, they're heads were turned and they seemed to be only focused on each other. "So the guy's a typical gang-member." commented Sam. "Definitely", said Eric. "We'll keep the program running to see if there are any other photos. Nell and I also identified the woman that was at Special Agent Anthony's house. She has been known as Katie Young, Elizabeth Porter, and Morgan Swerth. Her real name is Mia Sazco. It took a while to find her but we found some pictures of her as a child in the newspaper for first place in the school Science Fair." Eric said. "Sazco sounds familiar. Does she have any well-known relatives?" Callen asked. "Umm I don't know yet but I will run it through a couple more programs." Eric stated.

"Alright, great work guys. Keep us updated." Sam said. "Have you guys seen Hetty?" Nell and Eric looked at each other. "No, actually, we haven't seen her since after we called Deeks when he and Kensi first arrived at the hospital." With that Callen and Sam walked out of the doors to OPS. They headed down the stairs to Hetty's office. She was on the phone clearly agitated at someone. They sat in the chairs in front of her desk just as she hung-up with whoever she was speaking to. She picked up her cup of tea and took a long sip. Callen and Sam just sat there patiently watching her, waiting for her to say something. She took a deep breath before she said, "Assistant Director Owen Granger is flying to Los Angeles. He will be here in approximately 1 hour." Callen leaned back in his seat as he rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Exactly what we need, Granger coming and stirring everything up. You know what, right when he walks through the door I'm gonna stick my foot right up his-" "Mr. Hanna that will not be necessary. I have everything under control here. There's no need to worry about anything but the case." replied Hetty. Sam Stood up and rubbed his head. "I'm gonna go fire off a couple rounds in the range. G, you coming?" "Yeah, I'll be right there." Callen replied. Sam walked away, but Callen still had some unfinished business to work out.

_**Once again, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates and I solemnly swear I will update again soon to make up for lost time. Please leave comments on how I am doing! They always give more motivation to write! Thanks guys. **_


	7. Moving Forward

_**I do not own anything from NCIS LA. If I did, Deeks and Kensi would be planning a wedding.**_

_A/N: Thank you to __**Hoosier65**__ for the review! I have definitely taken it into consideration. I Promised you guys AT LEAST one chapter a week so here it goes..._

"Why exactly does Granger feel the need to come out here?" Callen asked Hetty. He understood that this case had a certain impact on the team both physically and mentally, considering the injuries they've been through. But what was so important that the Assistant Director of NCIS had to come to Los Angeles? He always had a habit of stirring things up when he came. Hetty pursed her lips at the reasonable question. She was debating whether or not she should tell the lead agent. "Mr. Granger thinks that there is something more to this case than we had originally thought." Callen waited a moment before replying. "Is there?" Hetty seemed to not want to answer the question. Sensing her hesitation, Callen knew there was. Clearly something was going on, and he wasn't going to wait to find out. He knew if he pushed Hetty, she wouldn't give in. She had always done things for a reason, even though he couldn't quite figure out what that reason was. He sat up out of the chair, and began to walk off to join Sam.

**Hospital**

The nurse was slightly bulky, and was clearly Hispanic. He had a buzz cut, but you could still see the blackish/brownish hair that appeared on his head. He had dull, brown eyes, and had a long nose with wide lips. From what they could see, he had a significant amount of tattoos all over his body. They were creeping up his neck and arms, that gave him a rough look. He didn't look like a nurse at all. His voice had an accent to it, proving he was fluent in Spanish. His voice was like his features, rough and unattractive. He gave a slight smirk that was unsettling. Kensi adjusted a little, and once again was greeted with pain in return. She refused to let it show, especially in front of a nurse. Admitting pain in front of a nurse was basically asking to be knocked out for a day or two which is exactly what Kensi didn't want. Kensi answered the man by saying, " I feel great. Just a little sore but its nothing that cant be treated with a little rest." And doughnuts, she thought to herself. Deeks rolled his eyes and smiled at her answer. He knew for a fact that she was far from ok, whether she admitted it or not. "Ok. I just need to ask you a few questions and then I'll leave you alone." Kensi nodded in return, unsure of what she could say that wasn't already provided in the information the hospital needed. With that, he began to ask a series of questions.

"Can you please state your name?"

"Kensi Blye."

"What year is it?"

"2014."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"You are the daughter of Donald Blye and Julia Feldman correct?"

Kensi was puzzled at that question. "I'm sorry, how is that related to anything?"

"It's just to make sure your memory is working well and there are no complications from the impact."

"Yes, I am."

"Ok thank you. " and with that, he left the room. Kensi just sat there, confused, staring at the door. It was just too weird for her liking. She turned to Deeks and saw he was thinking the exact same thing. Instead of saying anything, Kensi decided to change the subject to stop Deeks from doing anything due to his habit of being overprotective at times. She knew he was just making sure she was safe, but sometimes it could go too far. "Deeks, you know you don't have to stay here. I'm sure the guys need help with the case, considering we're a man down. My mom will be back any minute now and I have my gun to protect myself." Kensi knew how much Deeks cared about her, but to be honest, she just wanted the case to be over so she didn't have to worry about whether the agents were still alive or not. She definitely wanted them to come home alive, of course, but she just wanted to relax and this case wasn't going to let that happen. Deeks shook his head without even giving himself any time to think about it.

"Kens, I'm not leaving you. I don't want anything to happen to you, and if something does happen, I want to be by your side when it does." Deeks looked into Kensi's eyes with a look showing he wasn't going to back down. Kensi knew she had to try anyway. "Deeks, you know I want you here more than anything. But with those agents still in danger, we could find them a hell of a lot faster if we had an extra set of hands to help." They both knew she was right, even if Deeks objected. If they found the agents faster, that means they'd have more time for a plan, and a better chance of survival. "Kensi.." Deeks began. "Deeks, I know. When you got shot, I didn't leave your side. Just go to the ,Mission, and see if they need anything or if they have any leads. I'm sure they will have something good to report by now. Then if they don't need any help, you can pick up some doughnuts and come back." She finished her sentence with a smile and Deeks smiled a little too. He knew she was desperate, especially since the look in her eyes was the one she got when she was low on sugar, which didn't happen very often. He knew he was loosing this battle so he stood up and said, "You know what, fine. But I'm telling Hetty to double on security, and I will be back as soon as I pick up the doughnuts after the Mission no matter what. And, you can bet that if I'm not back in an hour I'm going to text you and call you nonstop until you answer. Got it?" Kensi was shocked that he agreed to check in with OPS. She knew that he was being serious so she agreed before he could change his mind.

As he walked toward the small counter next to the door, Kensi watched to see if he had any further injuries. He didn't seem to limp, which was good news. "Princess, you know I can see you in the mirror checking me out right?" He said with a grin. He knew she wasn't checking him out, she was clearly concerned about him. But who was Marty Deeks if he didn't try to embarrass his partner? Kensi looked up at the counter and sure enough, there was Deeks smiling at her in the mirror. She wasn't checking him out, but clearly it must've looked like it. She smiled and he knew what was coming. "Sorry Deeks, but how can I check you out if there is nothing to look at?" He knew she was just kidding, but he decided to play along anyway. "Ooh Fern, " he said while holding his hand to his heart, "That hurt. " With that said, he opened the door and before he could walk out and close it, he exaggeratedly swayed his hips from side to side clearly trying to display his butt. She yelled out the first think that came to her mind, "Is that from your stripper days?" She let out a huge sound of laughter but soon regretted it as she hissed in pain. "Touché Fern, Touché." He said after he closed the door with a grin spread ear to ear on his face.

**_Its short, I know, but I'm planning on posting more this weekend with more of the case incorporated into it. The next chapter will have some action to it, and hopefully some questions will be answered. I have a question to ask you guys, do you think I should write a chapter from one of the kidnapped agent's POV? Or do you think it will take away from the mystery of the case? Leave your suggestions so I can start writing the next chapter!_**

_Thanks,_

_Sidnee_


	8. Plans

**Hey guys! It's a new month and a busy one, to be honest. I'm going to be traveling a lot, so just a heads up there may be some times i cant post right away. I solemnly swear that if that does happen, i will make it up to you. Just work with me and i promise we'll pull through in one piece. Thank you for all the favorites/follows and reviews! Now here comes the interesting part. Don't hate me... **

**Chapter 8: Plans**

Callen walked to where Sam ,who had left moments earlier to fire off some rounds at the shooting range, was. He stopped at the door, observing his partner. He looked overwhelmed, to be honest, but if anyone else was looking at Sam besides Callen, they wouldn't have seen a thing. Callen knew Sam too well to not see the emotions that were well hidden, but plastered all over his face if you knew where to look. Sam was loading his gun, which over the years had proved to be a stress reliever to him. The way the bullets found their places in the magazine and all worked together to become mutually comfortable reminded Sam of his team, how they were all just pieces to the puzzle that, when put together, made them whole. Sam knew he couldn't be the person he was today without his team. He knew that the nightmares that possess him during his dreams at night, would be too much for him without them, and he would probably be all alone at some bar, or fixing a car that really had no use for the rest of his life if it weren't for the love and support that they feed him each and every day. His thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of the old door that lead into the damp and dull room. He knew it was his partner, it mostly always was.

Callen wanted to talk to his partner about the feelings he had seen earlier. But he knew him too well, and he knew he was less than likely to get an answer if he tried talking about it. So, he too loaded his gun and stood in position to fire. He took a breath and aimed for the upper right area of the chest, the target's heart if he had one, and fired. Then he moved his aim, and fired into the middle of the chest, and again in the head. He released the breath he had inhaled, and smelt the strong scent of gun powder as he took another breath in. He looked over at Sam, who was still observing his gun. "Hetty's keeping something from us," Callen said to break the silence. He didn't look up, but Sam replied, saying,"I know that G, she always knows something we don't." Callen nodded in agreement. He knew it was true, the short old woman never seized to amaze him with her abilities. He always felt she was keeping something from all of them, something none of them knew yet. He knew it would always be that way, and he knew she would take all of her secrets to the grave if she had to. It bothered him, though, to know that someone he truly loves and trusts can live with keeping secrets from him without even blinking. "What do you think's going on," he asked. Sam didn't reply, just turned and emptied his gun on the target hitting all the right places. "Honestly, i don't know what to think G."

**Up in OPS**

The Ops center was quiet other than the tapping of keys and the soft voices that could be heard. Nell and Eric had been looking at their screens all day now, and were quite frankly exhausted. They couldn't believe how much time had flown by and how much had been done in one simple day. Just yesterday, no one was in the hospital and there was no knowledge of the missing agents in their brains. Secretly, they honestly didn't want to have ever heard the news about the agents. They were tired, hungry, and extremely bored, but they were determined, and they weren't about to get two NCIS agents killed due to their lack of interest. No way was that even an option.

Eric let out an angry grunt that sounded more like "dammit" to Nell. She looked over at her partner, his face bright red from frustration. He was hardly like this, but Nell knew personally that this case was really starting to get on their nerves. "What's goin' on Beale?" He looked over at Nell and put his hands on the back of his head. "I am running Laurence Casey and Mia Sazco through a software program I created to see if there is anything that could connect the two or tell us if they have had contact with people we might have known or come across over the years since Callen said that Mia's name sounded familiar. Well, i got the results but for some reason my computer started slowing down and the new information won't load. I've tried refreshing it and i checked the internet connection. It's fine but it's still not working. I told Hetty we needed new equipment but she didn't listen to me." Eric was breathing heavily and Nell could tell something else was going on that was making him so angry. This had happened before and he wasn't even close to as mad then as he was now. "Eric, calm down. Just let it rest. Take a deep breath and relax for a moment." Nell looked at him with her big eyes, full of concern. He didn't look at her. He just shook his head at his computer. "Calming down won't solve this case Nell!" Everyone in Ops looked over at Eric. They all knew something had to be bothering him really bad or he would never be this mad. They had never heard him yell and they never thought that he would ever yell at Nell especially. He was always so cheeky and fluttery, even in their worst cases.

Nell flinched at the sudden outburst and her eyes widened even more than they were already. Never in a million years did she think she would ever hear Eric Beale yell. He finally looked down at her and let out a breath. "Whoa there cowboy, sorry, I was just trying to get you to relax. No need to yell." Her eyes were still wide and she seemed to look around as if her partner had been taken and this was someone she had never seen before. "I'm sorry Nell, its just with everything going on with these agents, I just feel like we are surrounded by negativity and sadness and there's nothing we can do about it. We need to find these agents. The pressure is on us to find them and I don't know, I guess i'm going crazy or something." He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair as he sat back in his chair. Nell felt bad for her partner, but he was right. The pressure was on them to find something and if they didn't, well, they loose two of their own. Eric's computer let out a high pitched 'beep beep'. He sat up in his chair and squinted his eyes as he observed the screen. His eyes widened and Nell saw shock spread across his face. She immediately looked over to the screen, knowing the results had to be good for that sort of reaction. Nell couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Oh my God," Eric said.

**Sam and Callen**

Callen's phone vibrated in his pocket and he grabbed it out to see who was calling him. The caller I.D was Eric, so he answered it. "What do you got, Eric," Callen asked. "Callen, we need you guys in OPS, ASAP." Eric stated. Callen heard worry in Eric's voice, and knew something big happened. Callen hung up the phone and told Sam they were needed. Deeks walked in, right as they were leaving the shooting range. "Hey," Callen said, "Nell and Eric found something." Deeks was holding Mcdonalds in his hands, and the aroma floated up to Callen and Sam's noses. They hadn't eaten since breakfast early that morning, and their stomachs growled to prove it. Deeks handed them each a Big Mac as they walked out the door. Once they walked into the doors of OPS, they saw Nell and Eric. They both had bags underneath their eyes, and they looked like they had just gotten out of bed. Nell's eyes widened at the food and Deeks threw them a Big Mac thanked him thoroughly. Nell caught hers, and as for Eric, well, he wasn't as coordinated as the rest of them. His fell to the floor, luckily still in it's box. He picked it up, and they immediately took a bite, not even thinking once about Hetty's rules about eating in OPS. It didn't even cross their minds and quite frankly, they didn't care at the moment. They were shaking because of how hungry they were and if they got in trouble, well, so be it. Soon everyone was eating and after Nell swallowed her bite, she began to explain what exactly they found.

"So, Eric ran Mia Sazco and Laurence Casey through a program that he created to see if there were any relationships between the two or if we have ever come into contact with anyone who has been associated with them to find out why 'Sazco' sounds so familiar to Callen. Well, Mia Sazco has a brother named Philip Sazco, who currently lives in Romania. He's married to Maria Sazco and has two kids. His wife's former name, is Maria Vasile. Maria Vasile is clean, however recently there have been sightings of her around where the Comescus had been known to work when their 'business' was still in service. We looked into some childhood photos we found in the Comescu house when we took them down, and her face tested as a 99% match to a photo of her as a little girl with some of the now deceased Comescus. We don't believe that she is related to them in any way, but we do believe that she grew up as a very close family friend with them considering she is in a lot of the photos." Callen stopped eating as soon as he heard the word Comescu. His heart sank, and he knew what this was all about. The agents were kidnapped because of him, they wanted to get his attention. Just when he thought that they were gone forever, the Comescus had to find a way to get back into Callen's life.

The room was quiet, but Eric broke the silence. "We looked deeper into Laurence Casey's background also, and we found some pictures of him meeting members of a drug cartel we took down a couple of years ago. We believe that he has found out that Mia and her family were trying to take us down because of what we did to the Comescus, and he decided now would be a good time to team up with them for revenge for what we did to his friends in the cartel. We think that he was meeting with the NCIS agents as an informant or something to try to gain their trust, and take them to Mia and her family so they could get our attention and try to get revenge."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. They couldn't believe that things that happened years ago that they had totally forgotten about, became something that was so hugely important to their case. It was all too much, and it came all too fast. This was new news to Deeks, because he was in the hospital with Kensi when they found out who these people were. "Who are Mia Sazco and Laurence Casey?" Deeks asked. Nell tapped on her tablet and pulled up two pictures on the big screen. One of Mia and one of Laurence. "Mia is the girl that we found at Special Agent Anthony's house. We found a picture of Jacob using one of our programs meeting Laurence at a bar. He is a known Drug Cartel associate that..." Nell stopped mid- sentence as she noticed Deeks face was pale and he stopped eating. All he said was,"Oh My God," just above a whisper. He ran out of OPS yelling "He was Kensi's nurse at the hospital!" Sam and Callen looked at each other and started chasing Deeks. He ran out the doors to the mission and ran all the way to his car. He sped off within seconds. Callen and Sam followed Deeks and got into their cars also. Kensi was in trouble, and they had to help her, fast.

**Poor Deeks, Exactly what he was worried about. What will happen to Kensi? I'm SO sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but i will be posting soon i promise! I made this chapter long, because i know i have a habit of making my chapters short. PLEASE leave comments about how I am doing, and if the story is okay. I don't know the exact amount of chapters i have left yet, but this story has a long way to go. **

**Thanks, **

**Sidnee**


	9. Second Chances

_**Hey guys, here is your next chapter! Time to find out what exactly is happening to Kensi... Just a heads up, this chapter has some bad language and some cruel violence... More than the usual, anyway. **_

Deeks couldn't think as he drove. He honestly didn't even know if he was going the right way, but as long as he was going towards the hospital he didn't and Kensi had been through so much together, why did he have to be so stupid now? They could dodge bullets and they could track down terrorists but they cant even check a nurses background to see if they are actually a real nurse or not? He couldn't forgive himself, and if something happened to Kensi he didn't think he could be able to get through it. To loose his best friend, partner-in-crime, and most of all, his anchor, all because of him, he couldn't do it. She was the reason he could see through the darkness of his torture, the only reason why he could sleep at night. And Hell, if that meant that he has to spend every single moment of the rest of his life not being anywhere but by her side just to keep her alive, he would do it.

At the Hospital...

Kensi awoke to the sound of her door opening. She had been sleeping for the last hour and her eyes were burning from the exposure of the light. Her body was sore and she could hardly move without feeling a prickle of pain throughout her body. She's actually glad she was woken up, she was stuck in her nightmares of the past day and there was no way out of them. In her mind, the image of Deeks being blown up into pieces kept replaying and she found herself frozen, unable to do anything, having to watch him die every time and there was no way to tell him to stop. She was powerless, just like she was now. She found herself with beads of sweat all over her body. Her hair was soaked and started to curl because of the dampness. She was breathing heavily, which triggered the pain within her body even more. Her eyes began to adjust to the light now, as she blinked over and over again to clear the blurriness from her eyes. She limply moved her arm to the bed frame on the side of her bed to the button that raised her head. She winced in pain as the movement in her arm caused shocks of pain throughout her chest. She heard a voice that she had heard before, but it wasn't a voice she was waiting to hear. "Do you want some medicine for that?" 'Nurse Casey' stood before her, with a smirk on his face and a syringe in his hand. It was filled with an orangish-yellowish liquid.

"No thanks, I'll have pass on that," Kensi spat. "Oh Ms. Blye, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." the nurse replied. "What do you want, I'm not going to tell you anything, dead or not. " Kensi growled. She had an uneasy feeling about the nurse since the moment she met him. He was unpleasant, and unlike any nurse she had meet before. Not only that, but when he questioned her, he never asked anything about her medical issues, and her dad's name wasn't provided in her hospital report. He began to slowly step forward, one foot in front of the other. He stopped and closed the door behind him, turning and standing at the edge of the counter just outside of the bathroom door. "I'm sorry Agent Blye," he said, putting more power behind 'agent' than the rest of his words,"But this has nothing to do with what you know, it's for what you have done. You helped Agent Callen kill the Comescus, who happened to be my girlfriends childhood friends. They were family to her, and you have no idea how much you ruined her life because you killed them." His hands were shaking and he had sweat dripping down his face. He spoke fast and and he kept shifting his eyes from side to side, like he was expecting someone to pop up out of no where and attack him.

Kensi studied his body language and his attitude, and used it to her advantage. He didn't look like he had ever killed someone before, like he was ordered to do so. "They deserved to die," Kensi said rather calmly,"they ruined peoples lives over something that happened years go. They murdered families, for things they didn't even know about, they were horrible people, whether your girlfriend disagrees or not." Kensi had fire in her eyes, and she was beginning to grow impatient, her body aching from talking and her head gaining a headache from the continuous pain. He walked forward more, stopping at the edge of her bed. He was shaking even more now, his face red from frustration and heat. He wiped his head with his forearm, and began to speak. " You bitch! " He walked to the side of her bed, now inches away from her I.V.

He was breathing heavily on Kensi, his foul breath making her scrunch her nose. He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her violently. She was biting her cheek so hard so she wouldn't scream that she swore she bit it off. She started seeing black dots appear on the edges of her vision and her headache was making her head pound harder than it should. The monitor she was connected to began to beep more rapidly. While he shook her he said, "You are the closest thing Agent Callen has to a sister, and I know it would absolutely kill him to see another one of his sisters dead. Am i right?" He laughed and Kensi could feel his fingernails digging into her skin deeper and deeper. He finally stopped shaking her and Kensi's heartbeat began to return back to normal. She was panting and the pain was so bad that she felt like she was going to vomit or pass out. Kensi looked into his eyes with pure hatred and said, "They'll find you and kill you, just like they did to the Comescus and just like they will do to your sorry little girlfriend." With that, he punched her right in the face. She gritted her teeth, and the pounding got ten times worse. The black dots in her vision were almost completely covering her eyesight and she felt blood running down her cheek. She had to blink a couple times to partially see.

He began to pull out her I.V. and unplug the machines she was connected to. He looked over at the door and pushed the top of one of the chairs beside the bed underneath the door handle so no one would be able to come in. He walked back over to Kensi and said, "Maybe since i don't like you very much, I'll kill that boyfriend of yours very slowly and painfully too. I'll cut his skin inch by inch until he bleeds out and there will be nothing you or your little team could do about it. Get up now." Kensi was over the maximum limit of being angry. She forced herself to sit up but before she could even try standing, he was pulling her to the ground with one of his hands by her hair, the other still holding the syringe. She could hear banging at the door now, and at first she thought it was just her looked over and saw that it was some nurses and doctors trying to get in after noticing the lack of her medical equipment data. Kensi couldn't move to defend herself and she began to feel really tired. "You... won't.. lay a finger... on them." She managed to say between gasps. "Oh yeah," he said, bringing the syringe up to her neck, " We'll see about that."

There was a loud 'BOOM' at the door and Laurence looked again only to see that Marty Deeks and the rest of his team had knocked down the door. Laurence knew he had one thing left to do and that was to kill at least one of them. So, he turned to stick the needle in Kensi's neck when suddenly he felt a horrible pain in his shoulder that made him drop the syringe. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he began to realize that he had been shot. He felt another pain go throughout his leg and he dropped to the floor, still yelling.

Kensi was still on the floor, not really knowing what was going on. She had heard the door and she heard a couple of gunshots but to be honest, she thought it was her that was being shot. She still couldn't see, and she could now feel more blood gushing down her face then before. She felt so much pain, that she just wanted to make it stop. Her head was spinning and she began to feel tingling up her arms and throughout her legs like she did after the explosion earlier that day. She was about to shut her eyes to let the restlessness take over her, when she heard the voice that brought joy to her world everyday. "Kensi...Kensi!" It was Deeks, he was here. He was here. He rescued her from another one of her monsters. He rescued her from the arms of death, and she knew she had to fight now. Fight against the sleepiness, fight against the pain. She felt Deeks arms lift her up, and onto her bed. She gasped in pain and she heard him say he was sorry. "Kensi, it's OK, I'm here. Kensi it's OK. I'm so sorry Kens, I'm so.. sorry." His voice cracked and she was pretty sure she felt her heart crack too. She felt burning in her eyes, and she realized they were tears. She still couldn't move and every time she tried it hurt even more. She managed to speak, but she wasn't sure it came out of her throat. "It's OK Deeks. I'm... OK... I... Love you... Deeks I ... Love you." Deeks couldn't believe what she had just said. She both were never good at expressing their feelings, and they both payed for it. "I love you too Kensi."

**_OK_**_**, so this is kind of a cliffhanger, but at least you know Kensi is okay. Since you guys are so awesome, I decided that I am going to start the next chapter tonight, and I should have it up tomorrow. I hope this was a good one, and let me know what you think in the box below. I didn't say it before, so thank you for all the Favorites/follows and reviews. It really helps my writing and my motivation when you do so. Sorry if there are any spelling errors or mistakes, i had had an idea in my head, and my fingers just wouldn't stop typing.**_

_**Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters, because if i did, Kensi and Deeks would be planning a wedding. **_


	10. Hard

_**What? Two chapters in one weekend? You're welcome. Enjoy!**_

Deeks looked on the floor at Laurence. He picked him up by his shirt and started yelling at him. "What the Hell did you do? Huh? You think you are so clever! How about this?" Deeks grabbed his arm that was shot and pressed on the wound. Laurence screamed but Deeks didn't stop. He had hurt Kensi, and he deserved every single ounce of pain he was receiving. "I'm sorry did you say something? I can't hear you." Deeks let go of Laurence and just stood over top of him. Laurence was breathing heavily through gritted teeth. "She deserved it and so do you and the rest of your stupid little team." Something inside of Deeks clicked and suddenly he found himself punching Laurence over and over again with all the power in his body that he had. Callen and Sam had been watching the whole time and decided that Deeks had enough. They both ran over to him and started pulling him off of Casey.  
"What are you doing get off of me! He hurt her, he hurt Kensi!" Deeks yelled while trying to pull away from their grip. ''Deeks knock it off! You did it he's done! He can't hurt her anymore we're here! He's done now, he's going to jail for the rest of his life. It's over!" Sam yelled to him.

Deeks was panting but he relaxed in their grip. He just stood still watching the man before him crawl into a ball onto the floor. Sam was right, they were here, and it was over. There was no way Kensi could get hurt now. He just needed to comfort Kensi .That's all that really mattered. He took one last moment to look at Laurence and then he walked over to Kensi's side. "Hey Princess," He said while taking her hand in his and the other resting on one of her cheeks. Kensi had tears in her eyes and she didn't look at Deeks, she was looking at something else. Deeks followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the man on the floor.

"Hey, look at me," Deeks said while moving her head to look at him instead of Laurence, "he's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise. He can't touch you." Kensi finally looked into his eyes and a tear escaped as it rolled down her cheek. She nodded to him and Deeks wiped the tear away. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and more tears fell. "It's ok, it's ok." Deeks reassured her. He rested his forehead on hers and they looked into each other's eyes. The doctor came in, and asked Kensi how she was doing. Deeks pulled away, now standing up with both of his hands resting on one of hers. She wiped her eyes and she said she was feeling somewhat ok. He pulled up her gown to reveal he side. It was black blue, and purple all over. The doctor started applying pressure and Kensi let out a screech of pain which led to her squeezing Deeks hand even harder than she had been before. Deeks shot him a look. "OK, I'm sorry, I don't have to do it again I promise." He moved his hands to her head and shined a light in her eyes. He checked her breathing while a nurse that had entered the room moments earlier began plugging the machines back in. Callen and Sam were in the doorway watching the doctor evaluate Kensi.  
They had just helped some nurses lift Laurence out o the room on a stretcher and roll him into LAPD's custody for now until he was released from the hospital. Then they would take him into the Boat Shed with Mia. They had Mia and Laurence now, all they needed was Mia's family.

"She has a broken rib, on top of the already fractured ribs, but it looks like it didn't puncture a lung luckily. As for your head, you'll need a couple of stitches but it doesn't look like it worsened your concussion. Is there anything else that hurts that I should take a look at?" Kensi and everyone else processed what the doctor said. "I don't know because my whole body hurts like hell to be honest, but my shoulder got slammed into the ground when he pulled me off the bed. " The guys smirked a little at her comment, except for Deeks, who was picturing the image of her in his head of the two fighting. The doctor walked up to her and looked at her shoulder. He pulled off the gown not revealing anything but her shoulder, and the room suddenly fell silent. "Oh my god Kensi," Callen said. Her shoulder had bruising worse than her ribs in the shape of fingertips, and there were scratches and fingernail marks imprinted in her skin.

Kensi gritted her teeth and spoke through the sharp breath that she released. "It's ok, I'm ok. It's nothing, just a few scratches." The guys all looked at each other and they all knew what each other was thinking. What she just said were pure lies and none of them fell for it, not even the doctor. "Ms. Blye, I'm afraid that your shoulder is dislocated, but I would like an x-ray for further examination." The nurse that was in the room walked to the side of Kensi's bed and began to clean the blood that was on her face off and stitch the wound. "Can't you just pop it back in place or something?" Kensi asked. The doctor raised one eyebrow and gave the guys an 'is she being serious?' look. "I'm extremely serious," Kensi said, as if she read his mind. She found herself able to talk more for some reason. She still hurt, but she didn't hurt as bad. She figured she was just getting used to the pain. "Yes, I can pop it back in place but that doesn't mean that there will be no serious injuries to worry about. We still have to make sure you're okay so you receive a full recovery." Kensi looked at Callen. "Don't look at me; I'm with the doctor on this one." Kensi let out a purposely loud grunt and rested her head back on her pillow. She looked at Deeks and then to the rest of the guys with a questionable look on her face.

"Did you guys seriously forget to bring me doughnuts? Or even food in general? I can smell McDonalds from here." Kensi was frowning until she heard her mom's voice. "I didn't forget," She said as she entered with a box of doughnuts in her hand and some water. "Oh thank god," Kensi said in a desperate voice. They all laughed but Kensi, who just had a small smile on her face as she kept her eyes on the doughnuts. The doctor decided to exit. "I will be back shortly to take your x-rays, call me if you need anything." The nurse finished stitching, dressed the wound, and exited as well. Kensi took the doughnut box now in her hands and opened it. She slowly picked one up and took a bite careful not to chew too quickly and injure herself even more.

"I'm so sorry I took so long, baby girl. I drove to one of the bakeries around the block and they didn't have any fresh doughnuts. I know you like the warm ones the best so I drove to every bakery around here until I found some. What did I miss?" Kensi had a doughnut halfway to her mouth, when she paused. All the memories of the past events hit her. They hit her _hard_. She couldn't breathe and she felt like she was going to vomit. She put the doughnut back into the box and pushed it away, keeping her eyes on the door to the room the whole time. Her mom noticed and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. You can tell me when you're ready. To be honest, she was really worried about her daughter, and really wanted to know what was going on, but she also didn't want to cause her any more pain than she was already having. The silence in the room was broken by the ringing of Callen's phone.  
He stepped into the hallway and answered the phone. "What's up Nell?" He asked. "Callen, Facial Rec. just got a hit at the airport. Mia's brother and his family just arrived in Los Angeles."

_**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me for 10 chapters! I can't believe how far I've come, and i owe every ounce of it to you guys. Please let me know how I'm doing!**_


	11. Update

Hey, sorry guys i know it's not a new chapter, but i will be uploading soon. I just wanted to tell you that for the past couple of days, i've been updating my chapters. I looked through everything, so if you were confused before, you shouldn't be now. If you are, then PM me and we can talk it out(: Like i said, I will be uploading soon. Please re-read if you have any questions you need answered.

Thanks,

Sidnee


	12. ChALLEN,Ges

_**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm SO SORRY for the wait, I don't have an excuse or anything, I guess I just needed a break. I'm sorry If there are a lot of mistakes, I got so excited about having a new chapter that I couldn't wait to post it. Thank you so much to Hoosier65, and foxy209 for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Anyway, I don't want to keep you any longer, so ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from NCIS: Los Angles or CBS**_

Thanks Nell," Callen said ," Keep your eye on them, see where they go. When you find out, let us know and we'll take them down there." He hung-up and turned into the room. He saw intrigued faces all staring at him. "Nell said that they found Mia's brother and his family at the airport. I told them to track them and see where they go when they leave, let us know and we'll take them down wherever that could be." Everyone nodded and understood except for Kensi's mom, Julia.

"Why don't you just get them at the airport instead of risking the chance of losing them?" she asked. They understood where she was coming from, but they had to think about the consequences. "We could," Sam said, "But by doing that we are putting everyone in that airports lives at risk. That's a lot of people."

Julia understood what they were saying. She had never thought of it that way. That's why she knew she could never be like her daughter or ex-husband. They were tough, and they didn't take anyone's crap. She was tough, don't get her wrong, but that wasn't the same. Ever since the moment she met Donald Blye, she knew that the things these people do, weren't made for her. And she had learned to accept that.

"Sam and I are going to go to OPS to see if we can figure anything else out." Callen added. Sam nodded and they said goodbye. With that, they walked out leaving only Deeks, Kensi, and Julia. It was silent, it had been or a while now. No one had brought up what had gone on earlier with Laurence, and quite frankly, no one wanted to. Deeks and Kensi were holding hands, and hadn't let go since the moment they started. Even though they hadn't figured things out, they knew for sure that they wanted to be together, no matter what. Each case they face Hell with each other, and so far, each case they had won.

Deeks looked at Kensi, bringing himself out of his own thoughts. She had a strange look on her face, and he knew exactly what she was doing. "Kens, whatcha thinking about?" he asked. She didn't answer. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her gaze was focused at the end of the bed. She was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. She was just in her own world. "Kens," Deeks said again, giving her hand a squeeze to pull her out of her thoughts. "Huh?' she said as she awoke from the thoughts that overtook her. "I asked what you were thinking about." he replied. "Oh," she said, " I don't think that Jericho and Jacob are out of the country. I think they are here, in LA." she knew she sounded crazy, but she truly thought they were here. "What makes you think they're here?" Deeks asked. She knew he was going to ask, but she didn't exactly know how to put all of her thoughts together.

"Well, we know that the only people involved in this whole... thing are Mia, Laurence, and Mia's brother and his family. We all thought that Jacob and Jericho were with Mia's brother because he was the only one out of the people associated that was out of the country. If he and his family flew in from Romania today, what happened to the agents? He wouldn't leave them alone, it isn't a smart thing to do. Everyone is here in LA, so there couldn't possibly be anyone left behind for the agents. I think that Mia and Laurence have had Jacob and Jericho all along, and when Mia's brother found out that we got them, he came to make sure they didn't get left alone."

Deeks understood what she was saying the whole time. He was nodding along with her, and he totally agreed with her. "I'll call Callen and Sam. Great job, Sugar-bear," Deeks said as he kissed Kensi's forehead and walked towards the door. He stopped in the door way and pulled out his phone. Kensi's keys fell out at the same time he pulled his phone out so he bent over to pick them up, giving a perfect view of his butt.

"I see why you like him, sweetie," Kensi's mom said.

"Oh yeah? Why do I like him Mom."

"He has a really nice ass."

Kensi couldn't believe what her mom just said. She slowly turned her head, staring at her mom with huge eyes and her mouth wide open.

"What?" her mom said," I'm just telling the truth. He's nice and muscul-"

"MOM that's disgusting!"

"Oh calm down, you were looking too. I know you have thought it before. Kensi, have you guys ... you know.. _connected_?"

Kensi still looked at her mom with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Her mom was right, she couldn't deny she had given Deeks a few appreciative stares. Who wouldn't?

"Mom, I can't even believe you just said that. And no, we haven't _connected_, for your information."

"That's a bummer, he definitely is worth the connecti-"

"OK MOM, I think we're done with this conversation, like now."

" Ok, ok," Kensi's mom said with her hands up in surrender, crossing her legs.

Deeks got off the phone, and turned to the girls. He had heard them raise their voices a few times, but it was playful, not anything that sounded angry. He wasn't paying attention, but he knew it had to do with 'connections.' He shrugged it off and told the girls what Callen said. "Callen said that they were going to follow your lead, Kens, and that he and Sam are going to the boat shed to question Mia." Kensi nodded and cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Did they uh... did they find out where Mia's brother went?" Kensi asked. Deeks shook his head. "No, their still driving. "

* * *

Callen told Sam about what Deeks had told him. Sam agreed, it all made sense when you thought about it. "G, how are we going to get her to talk? If she's planned this all along, she won't just give up everything she knows because we said pretty please with a cherry on top."

"That's true, Sam but didn't we pick up her brother this morning at the airport? And don't you remember him telling us this was all her fault?" Sam smiled when he realized where this was going. "Sorry, I forgot," he said. After that, Callen and Sam made their way to the Boatshed.

_**Thank you guys so much for everything! I promise to update again soon. Once again, I am REALLY sorry for the wait. Please let me know how I am doing.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Sidnee**_


End file.
